Passing Notes
by softnerd
Summary: Follow Scorpius and Rose through their years and their life together, as they pass notes in class as they deal with their issues with other's and with each other. From problems of bullying to childbirth, to paternal instincts, all were jotted down in DADA


_**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**_

_Rose Ginevra Weasley _

* * *

First Year...

_**Weasley-**_

_**Know it all girly ginger! **_

_**-Malfoy**_

_Malfoy-_

_Admit it, you annoying little ferret, you just don't know anything useful._

_-Weasley_

**_Weasel- _**

**_Do so!_**

**_-Malfoy_**

_Ferret-_

_You wish._

_-Weasley_

* * *

Second Year...

_Malfoy-_

_I can bloody well handle myself without you barging in and fixing my problems for me, sexist big  
-Weasley_

_**Rose-**_

_**Jee, you're freaking welcome! And how was I being sexist by saving your arse? Goyle's twice your size and moronic enough to jinx you into a coma by accident!**_

_**-Scorpius **_

_Malfoy-_

_Fine. I'm bloody sorry._

_-Weasley_

_**Rose- **_

_**Me too. You know, in some context.**_

_**-Scorpius**_

_Ferret-_

_Stubborn little rodent. _

_-Rose_

* * *

Fourth Year:

**_Weasel-_**

**_Let me borrow your notes PLEASE. Al's my friend and all, but let's face it he has the attention span of a ferret. _**

**_-Ferret_**

_Ferret-_

_Clever pun, ferret boy. No. No you may not. Dad says the enemy of your enemy is your friend. And considering you are both my enemy and the friend of my friend/cousin I, by default, must hate you with a passion and not give you any help whatsoever. Sorry! It's law! Ha. _

_-Weasel_

**_Weasel-_**

**_What the hell does that mean? Some girl thing? And oooo you have passion for me! Haha. _**

**_-Ferret_**

_ Ferret-_

_I do not! And it's feel passion. Not have passion!_

_-Weasel_

**_Lovesick Weasel-_**

**_So you admit it! Mwahaha!_**

**_-The Oh-So-Irresitable Ferret  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Fifth Year...

**_Rosie- _**

**_Go out with me, eh? C'mon you can't resist a Malfoy man._**

**_-Ferret_**

_Ferret_

_I have standards that do not include pompous, narcissistic little ferret Malfoy boys who use far too many hair gel products. _

_-Weasel_

**_Rosie-_**

**_Touche, Weasel. Touche._**

**_-Scorp_**

* * *

Sixth Year...

_Malfoy Rat-_

_You horrible two-faced little creep! I can't believe you snogged my cousin, you horny little worm!_

_-Weasley_

_**Weasley-**_

_**How is it your buisness who I spend my time with? And if I was doing that with Dominique, what's it to you? You made that perfectly clear last year you don't like me like that!  
-Malfoy**_

_Malfoy-_

_I never said I didn't! I was with Danny Finnigan then, you moron! And how could you do that to me anyway? I thought we were friends! How could you just go and do that with my own family? _

_-Weasley_

_**Rosie-**_

_**I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you so much, Rosie. I didn't know you felt that way. I never would've done it.**_

_**-Scorpius **_

_Malfoy-_

_It doesn't matter anyway. Go off and snog my cousin, pureblood._

_-Weasley_

* * *

Seventh Year...

_**Rosie-**_

_**Meet me by the Astronomy Tower tonight at one. Don't tell anybody.  
-Scorpius **_

_Malfoy-_

_Whatever. _

_-Weasley_

_~~~2 Months Later~~~_

_Scorp-_

_Dad was livid when I told him about you and I. Lily couldn't stop laughing when I told her you missed the first two times you tried to snog me. Hugo wasn't laughing. At all. More like in a shouting match with Dad over who was more furious. _

_-Rose_

**_Rosie-_**

**_Ha! James and Hugo chased me with two swords from some of the knight armor until Al hid me in Hagrid's house. I'm still kinda in hiding. I managed to tell Mum and Dad. Mum was thrilled and started freaking out and called up Gramma Cissy and are practically planning our wedding. Granddad Lucius couldn't really care less. All Dad had to say on the subject was "about bloody time, Scor". I nearly fainted when he said it._**

**_-Scorp _**

_Scorp-_

_Really? Your Dad said that? _

_-Rose_

**_Rosie-_**

**_Yeah. He's oddly happy bout it. He says as long as I'm happy, he's happy. And as long as I love you, so does he._**

**_-Scorp_**

_Scorpius-_

_You love me?_

_-Rose _

**_Rosie-_**

**_Well, yeah. This is so not how I pictured telling you and all, but yeah, I love you Weasel. _**

**_-Scorp_**

_Scorpius-_

_I love you, too, you little ferret._

_-Rose_

**_

* * *

_**Four Years Later...

"I BLOODY HATE YOU, YOU HORRID LITTLE FERRET!" Rose Malfoy screamed, as she clutched at Scorpius's hand, he held back a whimper as he felt his hand bruising under his Rosie's grip,

"I kind of hate me, too, right now..." Rose shot him a look to raise Hell, and Scorpius kissed her sweating forehead as the Healer told her to push again,

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Rose yelled at her, her face flushed with exhaustion and frustration. Scorpius looked apologetically at the poor woman,

"Sorry, Mrs. Malfoy, but I'm afraid you'll have to push." Scorpius saw a flash of anxiety pass over his fearless wife's features, Scorpius leaned down and pressed his cheek to her temple,

"Love, think of it this way...once the baby's here, you can hang it over his head about how much grief he caused you, eh?" Rose smiled briefly at him, then another contraction passed through her, and she flinched and muffled a scream.  
"Okay, love...you ready?" Scorpius murmured, gripping her hand and kissing it, Rose nodded, squeezing his pale hand, and she pushed.

One hour later, Scorpius Malfoy burst into the waiting room, to the waiting clan of Weasley's, and Scorpius's family, Scorpius's face was flushed. His warm brown eyes were heated with proud tears,

"It's twins! Twins!" Scorpius laughed, "A little girl and boy!" Several claps on the back for him, Draco hugged him along with Astoria. Ron did, too, before promptly pushing by to see his grandchildren and little girl, followed by Hermione.

Later on, Scorpius sat alone in his and Rose's room, once all of the Weasley's, the Potter's, the Malfoy's, had all cleared out. It was just his family and him, his wife, his babies. Scorpius climbed onto the edge of the bed with his wife, holding his daughter to him, as Rose held their son. Scorpius looked down at the scratchy writing on his children's basinets, provided by St. Mungo's.

_Seth Ronald Malfoy, _with his ginger patch of fuzz, and little, _Lyra Astoria Malfoy, _with her father's pale blonde hair.

Rose and Scorpius smiled at their children, and Scorpius kissed his son's soft head, and ran a hand over his daughter's.

"So if we're a Weasel and a ferret, what the bloody hell does that make them, eh?" Scorpius grinned, Rose scowled at him,

"You're terrible." Scorpius smiled widely, winking at his lovely wife,

"You love me, anyway."


End file.
